All About Us
by mysterious-muse
Summary: This is a series of poems about ALL of the Inuyasha characters. If you have any suggestions on who I should write about next,review me and tell me. R&R!
1. Still I wait

**A/N: This is a poem from Kagome's pov. Enjoy!**

**Still I wait**

The night sky is now filled with stars

The cresent moon is in full shine

And I am thinking of you

Your long,silver hair swaying in the wind

Your radiant eyes glow in the light of the sun

Even your occasional smile brings joy to my heart

Even though your heart belongs to Kikyo

Still I wait

I wait for the day when you whisper those words

A faint I love you whispers in the wind

When my ears hear those words

My heart will skip a beat

And my heart will belong to you

Many days have passed since I came here

And everyday I fall faster for you

But you still haven't seen it

So I'll sit atop this wounded well

Gazing up at the stars

Waiting for you to come for me

And when that day finally comes

I'll hold you deep in my arms

With no hopes of ever letting go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review!**


	2. I Still Love You

**A/N: This is a poem from Sango's pov. Enjoy!**

**I Still Love You**

You're as perverted as it gets

Grabbing women's rears

And asking them to bare your children

I think you are a waste of time

And you deserve no woman

But if I truely believe these things

Then why does my heart beat faster when you're near?

True,you are sometimes questioned as a monk

But you truely have the heart of one

On occasion you tend to missuse your power

But you always make amends

Everytime I felt like giving up

You reached out your hand

And you pulled me back to the side of hope

When my brother had been turned evil

You were there to give me your shoulder

And you wiped away my tears

Over time I grew to know you

And over time I grew to love you

I hope one day you'll feel it too

Because I'll wait right here until you do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well what did you think? Please review!**


	3. Finding The Courage

**A/N: This is a poem from Inuyasha's POV. Enjoy!**

**Finding The Courage**

_Every morning the sun peaks over the hills_

_And I wake up having dreamed about you_

_We've been together for so long now_

_And yet I still haven't found the courage I need_

_I can slay a thousand demons_

_But I can't tell you how much I love you_

_For I am still holding on to her_

_Even though she smells of death_

_She was once mine_

_But her heart has filled with too much hate now_

_When I'm with you,you take away all of my pain_

_You make me want to love again_

_You make me feel free_

_One day soon I hope to let you know_

_That my heart skips when you're near_

_And I become weak_

_So I'll hold you close and never let go_

_And I will be your protector for all of time_

_As soon as I find the courage to make you mine._

**_-_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N:**So,tell me what you think.**


	4. Awakened

**A/N: This is a poem from Kikyo's POV. Enjoy!**

**Awakened**

_I have walked the earth many times_

_But never as a lost soul in an empty shell_

_I was once a respected priestess_

_I gaurded the jewel of four souls_

_But then I met you_

_You,a half demon,made me fell like the center of the world_

_You made me feel like a queen_

_But then my world was shattered_

_When I thought you attacked me village_

_I tried to kill you_

_Little did I know there was a foul being at play_

_He took your form and came after me_

_And he striked with all his might_

_And with the last once of my strength_

_I bound you to a tree with my sacrid arrow_

_For fifty years you slept_

_As did I_

_But now we have both awakend_

_And I shall finally have my revenge._


	5. Dreaming

**A/N: This is a poem from Kagura's POV. Enjoy!**

**Dreaming**

_The moon is full tonight_

_The wind is cautious and fair_

_I sit in silence as I think about tomorrow_

_And I think about freedom_

_There were so many times I wanted to escape_

_I wanted to fly away from here_

_But my heart is held in someone else's hands_

_And I have to obey evervy command he gives_

_Even though my heart is caged_

_My mind is not_

_I have dreamed of a better life_

_A life of freedom_

_I even dream of love_

_A love that not even a demon can fight_

_The one man,or rather demon,is the only one who can free me_

_But he does not know it_

_So until my heart is mine_

_I'll keep dreaming of a life that should be mine._


	6. Changes of the World

**A/N: Thank you both for reviewing. If you know anyone who might like to read these poems,please tell them about these! Ne wayz,this poem is from Sesshomaru's POV,Enjoy!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Changes of the World

The world moves in mysterious ways

And most of the time

We don't even see it

The trees lose their leaves in the fall

The water of the rivers freezes in winter

The animals hide from the winter's cold

We all know these changes come

And we know when we can expect it

But that doesn't mean we always remember them

I wander this world for many days of the year

And to me it is very easy to see

But maybe it is harder for you

But many changes aren't from the trees or rivers

Many are from ourselves

These changes begin inside us all

Babies learn to walk and talk

Children learn to read and write

And adults learn the meaning of love

But others,like myself,change in right and wrong

They choose between good and evil

Love and hate

And happiness and utter torment

There are many ways the Earth changes

In physical changes

And the changes it gives us

If you can take the time and see it

Take the time and feel it

You will witness the true changes in yourself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well,did it completely suck or not? PLEASE tell me!**


End file.
